another reason why i should stay
by stellaruuuin
Summary: Kali ini, Piko berani menyingsing hari. [pikoiroha]


Hari ini, 22 Oktober, fajar mencium subuh.

Seorang pemuda jangkung berambut putih debu memandang kalender kelabu.

Lamunan si pemuda Utatane diketuk tanggal tabu: penyesalan Piko yang menjadi abu.

(Kali ini, Piko tidak akan kabur.)

* * *

Hari ini, 22 Oktober, mentari merengkuh pagi.

Piko mengunci pintu rumah, mendapati seorang gadis berambut ungu lembut dikuncir dua rendah, sedikit cepak di belakang, diselimuti warna pakaian yang dilukis lavender manis.

Yuzuki Yukari namanya. Tatapan Yukari sedikit kaget, kemudian diganti dengan lambaian tangan kecil dan tersenyum malu.

(Jauh di dalam, Yukari tertegun; Piko keluar dari kamar, hari ini?)

"Piko- _kun!_ Selamat pagi!" sapa Yukari dari luar pagar rumah Piko, si pemuda membungkuk sedikit dan tersenyum samar khasnya, "aku lihat kau sedikit lebih sumrigah, hari ini."

(Yukari tidak berharap salah bicara, sih.) Piko mengendikkan bahu sebelum memiringkan kepala dengan senyum yang masih disungging, "Sungguh?"

Retoris.

Yukari mengerjapkan mata. Kemudian tersenyum lega dan mengangguk, kembali berjalan― namun ia menoleh sejenak. Biner mata ungunya mengilat.

"Tentu. Kulihat tanganmu kosong, toko bunga milik Miki akan buka lima menit lagi, kau tahu?"

* * *

Hari ini, 22 Oktober, denting pintu dibuka terdengar nyaring.

"Selamat datang―" Miki membalikan tubuhnya ke arah pintu toko, "oh? Piko- _kun_?"

Berbeda dengan Yukari, Miki jauh lebih bisa mengatur kadar keterkejutannya. Gadis berambut merah panjang itu membungkuk sedikit, mendengar langkah kaki Piko yang semakin memdekat ke dalam konter.

Piko terkekeh pelan, "pagi, Furukawa."

(Paling tidak, kali ini ia bicara lebih panjang.)

"Aku mencari―" Piko sedikit menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "―bunga, buket bunga..." lanjutnya pelan, makin lirih dan sedikit meringis.

"Kau tahu," Piko meneguk ludahnya sedikit, "yang cocok untuk―"

Miki memotong, "ada!"

"Tentu saja, ada!" ulang si gadis berjepit putih, berlari kecil ke salah satu pojok tokonya. Piko memandanginya dengan bingung dan kosong, melihat Miki yang terlihat ingin cepat dan tidak ingin membuatnya menunggu.

(Padahal, Piko biasa sa―) "Ini."

Di depan Piko, Miki bergumam sembari membenarkan buket bunga berisi kumpulan bunga berwarna biru― condong indigo. Bentuknya mahkotanya sedikit lebih pipih dari yang lain, Piko mengerjapkan mata.

"Furukawa," panggil Piko, Miki mendongak "apa artinya?"

Miki tersenyum, menepuk pucuk putih Piko, sudah lama tak mendengar pemuda itu berbicara, Miki rindu.

"Percaya dan harapan," jelas Miki, sembari menutup mata, "juga cinta dan kesetiaan, tentunya."

"Iris?" Piko memastikan, menerima buket berlapis kain merah muda itu di tangan pucatnya.

(Jemari Miki sepertinya bergetar, tadi.)

"Betul," Miki membeo, "iris."

* * *

Hari ini, 22 Oktober, langit cerah dan tersenyum riang.

(Maaf, Piko tidak bisa menjadi bersuka seperti itu.)

Tangannya memegang buket iris yang menjadi teman berjalan. Piko menatap ke bawah, merunduk membuatnya hanya dapat melihat kedua kakinya yang melangkah di jalan yang lurus.

Biasanya, ia tidak berjalan sendirian. _Memikirkannya membuat dada Piko sesak._

"Hei."

Piko menengadah, mendapati seorang pria jangkung berambut coklat― biasanya kacamata bertengger di atas hidungnya, namun sepertinya kali ini Hiyama Kiyoteru menanggalkannya.

 _Oh, ada bekas air mata dibawah pipinya_. Cukup jelas untuk Piko amati.

"Piko- _san_ ," Kiyoteru tersenyum lembut, tak menyangka akan bertemu si pemuda berjaket putih disini setelah sekian lama, "apa aku mengagetkanmu?" tanyanya.

Piko menggeleng, berdehem sedikit, "tidak. Tidak sama sekali."

"Kau masih dingin seperti biasanya," respon Kiyoteru sambil terkekeh.

Piko membela diri, "maaf, kalau begitu," ucapnya dengan remeh dan pelan.

Kiyoteru menghela napas kecil, tersenyum pahit. Ia mengerti betul perasaan lelaki yang lebih muda di depannya, Kiyoteru juga sama.

(Siapa yang tidak akan bersedih― bahkan mungkin menitikan air mata― bila baru saja pulang dari pemakaman?) Apalagi Kiyoteru baru saja menjenguk adik angkat sendiri; yang tenang disana.

Kiyoteru menepuk bahu yang sedikit lebih pendek, tersenyum mengerti dan terkekeh, "giliranmu untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata hari ini, Piko- _san,"_ jeda Kiyoteru sebentar, "dia akan sangat senang, oke?"

(Kali ini, Piko mengangguk.)

* * *

Hari ini, 22 Oktober, pemakaman disapa oleh angin yang menari.

Piko mendudukan diri di tanah, bertumpu pada lututnya. Buket iris ia letakan diatas pusara suci, yang dicintai rumput dan beberapa mawar yang bisa ia tebak― Kiyoteru yang meletakkannya.

"Selamat pagi, sayang," sapa Piko dengan getir, "maaf, aku baru datang sekarang."

Bunga iris yang melambangkan adanya harapan dan kepercayaan atas cintanya menjadi saksi bisu ketika air mata Piko mengalir.

"Sayang, kamu tahu―" Piko mengelus batu nisan gadisnya, "aku sangat cinta. Aku betul rindu. Aku sunguh sayang. Kali ini aku benar akan meregang nyawa, bila kamu tertawa―"

"―sekali lagi," bisik Piko sambil terisak. Pemuda itu mengusap mata kirinya. Heterokromia tidak menghalangi matanya untuk terlihat ranum keduanya.

"Sekali lagi saja."

Piko tersenyum, kali ini senyum tulus dan pedih, namun ada simbol rindu, "kamu tahu, tawa manismu itu sepertinya magis, namun ketika aku mengingatnya sekarang, aku ingin menangis."

Pemuda itu tertawa pelan, suara baritonnya menggema tidak kepada siapapun, air matanya bersatu dengan bau air mawar dari tanah. Piko masih tidak beranjak, disana dan menyalurkan cintanya.

Pada kekasih pertama dan terakhirnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun," Piko mencium ujung nisan si gadis, "sayangku, Nekomura Iroha."

Memento berupa Iroha yang berlari di padang rumput, tertawa dan meraih tangannya; ayat cinta berupa lantunan suara Iroha yang manis ketika mengantar Piko pada nirwana mimpi; rengkuhan hangat dan bau harum dari surai marun-oranye Iroha―

( _"Meski aku tidak lagi disisimu," Kala itu, Iroha menutup mata, menutup tirai dengan senyum, "aku selalu berdoa agar cinta selalu menjadi temanmu. Piko, aku mencintaimu. Tetaplah hidup."_ )

Selamanya, akan menjadi kekuatan Utatane Piko. Alasannya untuk tetap hidup di dunia ini.

 _Agar Iroha tetap mempertahankan senyum manisnya di atas sana._

(dan Piko, terus mencinta.)

* * *

Hari ini, 22 Oktober, Nekomura Iroha tidur selamanya ketika berulang tahun, dan Utatane Piko semakin mencintainya setiap tahun.

* * *

 **habede Iroha! Neo lav lav kamu.**


End file.
